In Need & Deed: A Matter of Trust
by ShivaVixen
Summary: INAD verse. With negotiations with Klingons in full swing, Kirk and crew are going to have to find out first hand how trustworthy the Klingons are, thanks to Diplomats.


**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Star Trek.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Matter of Trust<strong>

Quite honestly, Jim wanted to know what brain altering substance the Starfleet and Federation higher ups were on. He didn't mind having survey duty- occasionally, there were interesting planets with in habitants that ranged from really peaceful to extremely Xenophobic (to the sacrifice-you-on-an-altar degree). He thrived on exploring the unknown.

What he didn't like, was the idea of having a Klingon diplomat and two Klingon soldiers 'for a few missions' on his ship.

Kirk didn't mind making peace with the Klingons, but letting them on a Starship for an indefinite period of time? He'd have to argue.

"Okay, just to keep things in perspective, are we sure we're not moving too fast with this? It's only been a couple months . . ."

"I was under the impression you were for this peace effort to work, Captain." The Klingon Ambassador said fairly silkily.

"Then you are allowing a Federation diplomat and two soldiers on one of your ships, Ambassador?" The Ambassador stiffened, and Kirk gave him a half smile. "I thought so."

"We are aware of the problems this could cause, however, the reason we've agreed to this is that we need to prove that cooperation for long term endeavors can happen." What's-his-name, the Human Ambassador spoke slightly condescending.

"I see." Kirk really wanted to yell at the newly appointed earth ambassador to the Klingons. Pike shot him a discreet sympathy filled look. So, basically, this was the cheapest price for Earth to get something they wanted. He _loved_ being used as a bargaining chip. "I understand they'll be there to observe, but if an emergency or attack occurs, I may have to give them orders."

"They will listen to you, Captain, if there is an emergency. We understand that a ship must be run with strict discipline, they will not get in your way." The Klingon Ambassador nodded.

"Then that's settled!" What's-his-name beamed, and Kirk had a feeling he was not alone in wishing the man bodily harm.

* * *

><p>"Yeh cannae be serious, lad!" Scotty looked at him in horror, later that day in the small conference room. Chekov's eyes were wide, but Giotto looked like he expected it.<p>

"Unfortunately, I don't joke about things like that. Rand and I have already gotten them rooms set aside, and she's organizing the briefings for everyone else as we speak. We'll be shipping out tomorrow, once they're on board. I don't want any petty fights to break out between the crew and them but I'm not going to ask for anyone to go against their nature. Just, try to be professional and get along."

"Aye, sir."

* * *

><p>"Major Worf, you and Corporals Kobor and Bo'rak will be working with the starship <em>Enterprise<em> as a peace offering. You will be on your own for much of the time, but I expect you to uphold the Empire's honor." The Klingon Ambassador briefed the trio. "Captain Kirk is hesitant about this, but has agreed, as long as you listen to him in cases of emergency and attack. How the rest of the crew feels is unknown, but they may not be as tolerant of your presence as Captain Kirk. Do not start any fights."

"We understand, sir."

* * *

><p>It <em>was<em> awkward. The first few hours tht the Klingon trio were on board were full of staring (some open, some more discrete, several hostile) and slightly awkward pauses.

However, when dinner time rolled around, things changed.

The three Klingons had just sat down, when Worf felt someone tug his sleeve.

"Hi Mr. Worf, remember me?" Joanna McCoy beamed up at him.

"Miss Joanna, I didn't know you were aboard."

"My Daddy's the Chief Medical officer, why wouldn't I be?" She clambered up into the chair next to him, putting a padd on the table.

"I assumed you would be on Earth with your mother."

"Don't have a mother, she left."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." People were openly staring at this point. "Are there other children aboard?"

"Only a couple, but they're older than me, so they don't want to play." Joanna shrugged. "That's okay, I'm busy training Tibby."

"Tibby?"

"My puppy." Joanna quickly pulled up a picture. "He's a beagle, they used to be hunting dogs."

"Awfully small, isn't it?" Kobor murmured.

"A benefit for a warrior's dog, it could get underneath and attack." Bo'rak pointed out. Joanna giggled.

"Don't give her ideas, she's already taught the dog to open drawers." The trio glanced up as two trays were set down, and McCoy joined them. "Before I forget, I need to see all three of you tomorrow at 0900, I need to go over your medical information in case of injury. I don't care what honor code you've got, but it's a point of honor for me to make sure everyone on this ship is healthy."

"We will be there." Major Worf nodded.

"Good. Joanna, eat your vegetables." The adults allowed Joanna to talk, asking questions that they answered, though not without some embarrassment. Around them, the crew began to relax unconsciously.

"Got room for a couple more?" Kirk and Sulu had approached the table.

"Uncle Jim!" Joanna beamed at him as he sat down next to Kobor and across from McCoy. Sulu sat next to McCoy.

"Captain . . ." The Klingons nodded, the two corporals stiffening a little.

"So, what were you discussing?"

"I just asked if they were married." Joanna informed him, and Kirk smothered a smile. Sulu on the other hand, choked as he almost burst out laughing.

"Ah, that's a good question."

"None of us have taken mates, yet." Major Worf explained with dignity.

"Oh, there are lots of unmarried people on Starships, Uncle Jim, you're not married either."

"It's a little easier for people to work on Starships and not be married, Jo. Especially if you're a captain like me." Jim pointed out. Joanna contemplated this for a moment.

"I think I get it." McCoy chuckled and gently tugged her braid.

"You need to eat, you can ask more questions later." Joanna obeyed this time.

"Captain, tomorrow after alpha shift?"

"Sure, about an hour after, so I can wrap up any loose ends." Kirk nodded at Sulu. "You got all the gear, right?"

"Gear? Why are you going to need gear?" McCoy glared at the two of them, Sulu shifted back a little, but Kirk was completely unfazed. "What stunt are you two trying to pull this time?"

"Relax Bones, it's not dangerous or life threatening. Sulu's just teaching me how to fence." Kirk grinned. "Pads and all."

"It'll be fine, Doctor, I'm not going to hurt him." Sulu assured McCoy.

"What is fencing?" Bo'rak asked.

"Two idiots going at each other with swords." McCoy grumbled. Kirk coughed as Sulu looked affronted.

"Fencing is better than that! It helps strengthen arm muscles and improves hand-eye coordination." Kirk grinned and stood as Sulu started getting warmed up. In about 2 minutes, Sulu was deep in conversation with Bo'rak about the different sword styles they were trained in.

(The next day, Bo'rak would begin learning how to fence as he taught Sulu some Klingon styles.)

People still stared, but slowly, they began to accept the Klingons on the ship. (Which was more than anyone could hope for.) Treating them as comrades and forgetting that they technically weren't part of the federation.

But those stories are for another time.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know how ships operate, and the odds of a foreign diplomat staying on board for an 'indefinite' amount of time are astronomical at best . . . but as written in the fic, this was a trade off (for what, I'm not telling just yet) and it's only three Klingons who don't have the run of the ship. They're just there to observe.<strong>

**Again, the two random klingons had their names taken from Memory Alpha, because I needed names- I couldn't just go with 'klingon corporal 1' and 'klingon corporal 2'. Not much of Kobor in this one, but the guy isn't much of a talker.**

**So this is the Klingon plot thread for future stories.**

**A further note on Klingons: Now, as everyone well knows there was a makeup change between the original series and the rest of them. DS9 points it out in Trials and Tribble-ations, and then StarTrek: Enterprise has two episodes dedicated to the origins of the discrepancy.**

**Rodenberry just wanted to leave it at the Klingons always had ridges, please ignore the makeup. (Heck, Abrams apparently didn't show klingon faces because there's a controversy over whether or not to have them with ridges.)**

**I sincerely apologize, Mr. Rodenberry, but I'm going with Enterprise on this one. Major Worf and the two Klingons on board do have ridges, but they're going to have to deal with the klingons that don't.**

**Last update for awhile (for about a month, I've got real life to deal with), that said, check out my profile for a poll on next fics.**


End file.
